Jade meets Beck
by LuvBadeForever
Summary: And if Beck was the bad guy from school and Jade the new girl who falls for him? Would she can change him? Yes, I changed the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for my horrible English. I am Brazilian. I hope you enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Jade's POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm, it was my first day at Hollywood Arts is a school for young super talented.

I got up, took a quick shower, got ready and went to school.

When I got there I felt all eyes on me, and I was the only alone, all groups had their last year.

I just knew Valentine Cat, my best friend.

-Jadey! - She is screaming at me.

Hi-Cat

-I can not believe that we studied together now!

-Is ...

-Come and meet my friends!

She took my hand and dragged me to a group of people. When we got there she began to introduce myself.

Jadey-these are Robbie and Andrew! Folks, this is my best friend Jade!

Hi. - I said a bit shy, they all congratulated me afterwards.

Jadey-before you start I need to give you some advice ...

-Speech.

Look, not that you can not talk to people here ... But ... Just stay away from Oliver Beck.

Who is Oliver Beck? - I asked confused.

-Look. - She pointed to a group of boys who seem to be very tough ... and beautiful.

-The long hair is Beck. - Andrew told me.

-People, because I have to stay away from him?

-Look for ... - Robbie said. - Beckett! - He yelled at the boy.

That is now coming towards us with your group.

-I ALREADY SAID MY NAME IS BECK, WANTING TO TA take a beating? - He cried.

Robbie looked like it was going to cry! I needed to do something!

NOT-SO SPEAK WITH HIM! - I cried suddenly.

Look-staff, who is this your girlfriend, Cat? - He said.

Jade-I am, and you better get out of my way now or will be sorry!

He raised his hands in the form of surrender.

-Our cat, I do not think you'd go crazy like that. Looks like you're in luck today Robbie. - He pulled me close to him around my waist.

-Get your hands dirty my friend! - Cat cried ... wow I did not know that she was able to do this.

Me oblige. - He was still holding me by the waist. I had not called me that was still well! Oops ... - It seems that she does not want to leave.

Me go! - I cried!

Cat pulled me to her in a hug.

-Cat ... Can I drop. - I said almost without air.

Well, it seems that now you have to turn to if ... Something bad happens ... - A friend of Beck said.

The bell rang and we all went to the room, oh no ... Beck and his friends were right behind us.

Beck's POV

When Cat bell rang and her friend Jade were in front of us.

My friends were talking about Jade and how she's hot.

We arrived at the room Sikowitz.

Cat sat in place last year and Jade in a far from everyone.

Just had an empty chair beside her ... I will not let this chance go.

I went and sat down. She looked at me confused.

-What's up? - I tried to pull it.

Hi.

-You know you're an idiot, right?

-Do not be so rude to me babe! - My friends who were sitting behind me listening to the conversation were causing her too.

Everything was fine until Cat decided to appear.

-Hey! Stop messing with it! Now! - She screamed.

-Cat, is calm. Ta okay. I do not let any of them RELARE a hand on me. - Jade said.

Cat-It, will sit and let Jade in my hands.

-As if I did not know is what you do with the rest of the girls Beck! You're an idiot! - Cat said.

-Shut up! - I was getting annoyed with this girl.

THE TWO-STOP! - Jade screamed.

I would respond, but when Sikowitz was entered.

Well, it seems we have a new student this year! Jadellyn West, is welcome. - He said.

Jade rolled her eyes.

At lunchtime when I went to buy a burrito, I saw Jade and Cat in the queue.

Of course I was talking to them.

Hello-girls ... - I teased.

-Sai. - Cat said.

-Like I was afraid of you ...

-Will gives the two stop fighting whenever they see? - Jade snorted.

Jadey-is that you do not know what he does with the girls. Stay away from this idiot is the best thing you can do. - Cat said.

You do not know anything redhead! - I was getting nervous about this girl.

Okay, maybe I've slept with all the girls of HA.

They really think I was really interested ...

-Cat, is calm ... - Jade tried to calm the girl short.

Jade-No, I will not stay calm! Look, this idiot is sleeping with girls and then never connects! He had sex with all the girls here! - She said, okay now I was at my limit! - And more! Jade, he beats up on some girls!

Jade looked shocked.

She turned to me.

-Is this true? - She said softly.

-Well ... - I started. - Look, I've done this a few times, but it was just for fun!

She turned and took his food and walked away.

Damn! Cat ruined everything!

Jade's POV

I was shocked! How can he do that!

He is an idiot! And I was really enjoying it ...

I realized that he was coming after me.

Jade!

I turned.

What do you want?

-Look, maybe I'd done this a few times, but I promise that I changed.

Should I believe him?

-Okay. But why is it so important to you that I believe that?

Ok, now I'm kinda confused. Do not get me wrong, is that I met the guy today and he only knows how to tease me ... works ...

But even so ... because he is so stuck in me?

-Is that you seem to be a nice girl and I think we can be friends ...

-Ahh ... - I said half suspiciously.

-So you want to get out some day? - He said coming closer to me until we were close.

I could even feel his hot breath on my skin.

-Okay. - Seriously, can not resist it ...

-Well ... - Then he kissed me. I kissed back. Move away and he smiled at me and then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. =)**

**Jade POV**

The next day I showed up early from school, there was hardly anyone there.

I went to my closet and got my books. I felt something warm on my back.

-Hi.

It was him.

I turned.

-Hi Beck.

-So, babe. You and I on the beach. Today after school.

-Sure. - I smiled and went to the room. Beck was on my side.

We were alone. An awkward silence filled the place.

He sat beside me and put an arm around me. I did not show any emotion. He began to speak.

-What did you think of here so far?

-It is very different. But I like it.

I said with a smirk on my face.

Then after a few minutes of silence he kissed me. I kissed back. When we walked away he was with a smile on his face.

I smiled back.

We kissed again until Cat appears. Oh no ... She'll kill me.

-Jadey!

-Hi Cat... - I said a little uncomfortable.

-Why? Why are you doing this? I told you to stay away from him! Beck, you idiot!

She began to scream.

-Easy short. - He said.

-Ugh!

- I'm not trying to kill her, or something.

-Cat, nothing bad will happen to me. - I said.

-Jade...

-Cat, i swear.

-Ok ... - She finally agreed.

I really think that Beck may have changed. He will not do anything bad to me.

The bell rang and the rest of the people entered the room.

After school, Beck was waiting in my locker.

-Hi. - He said when I arrived.

-Hey ... - I replied with a smile.

-Let?

-Sure.

We went out to his car. He opened the door for me and I went.

I noticed that he had as many CDs, Rolling Stones, AC / DC, Kiss, Slipknot, The Beatles.

-Do you like?

He asked.

-Yes. The Beatles is my favorite.

-Same.

We talked some more until we reach the beach.

**Please make a comment! They motivate me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade's POV

When we reached the beach we talked. Beck is pretty cool despite its reputation at school.

I realized I was a little late.

-Beck, it's late. You can take me home?

-Sure, come on.

We got in his car. I realized what he was doing the wrong path.

-Beck?

-Yes, beautiful?

-This is not the way to my house ...

-I know. We go a little to my RV.

-Look, I really have to go home.

-Jade, Jade, Jade ... Stop being so fearful.

He looked different ... I was getting scared.

-You will not believe what Cat said right?

-Of course not, that's bullshit ...

Lie.

We finally arrived. Beck went down and opened the door for me. We go in your RV.

-I have to admit, this is pretty cool.

He smiled and began to get closer to me.

-What are you doing? Beck?

He kissed me and started to take off my blouse. I tried to push him, but he is very strong.

Suddenly I felt a huge pain and everything went dark.

I woke up confused ... My head hurts and my body too.

I looked around, the RV had blood on the floor and Beck was lying on my side. We were naked.

I can not believe it! He told me it was not so!

-Beck! - I tried to wake him.

-Uhmm?

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

-You lied to me.

-Jade, you think even if I had changed? Besides, I love fucking virgins ...

I felt tears falling down my face. I got up, grabbed my clothes and left the RV running. I can not believe it! I trusted him!

**Review, please?**


	4. ACTOR NOTE

Hi guys! Lately I'm out of ideas to continue the story, so I was wondering if any of you could help me write and edit the chapters!

=)


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

When I got home I felt hurt, not only for the fact that Beck had forced me to have sex with if not for that I trusted him and everything he said was a lie disgusting.

In my house, I went straight to my bathroom and in the shower.

I went from about 30 minutes letting the water run down my body.

I got out of the shower changed and went to bed I could not hold back tears, after a while, I finally slept.

I woke up, went to bathroom to brush my teeth and prepared to go to Hollywood Arts, I did not want to see _Beck_.

But nobody will see Jade West suffer and grieve for a jerk who is not worth it! I really thought Beck was different. I should have listened when Cat warned about Beck, and not rely on a guy I had known for two days!

I went to my car when I finally came to Hollywood Arts and park the car, there was Beck with his drugged friends. I did not want to go outside, but I had.

I'll be strong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here is chapter 6! It took me a while to update, so I do not promise when I'll post chapter 7. Thanks to all the readers. I hope you enjoy!**

Everyone looked at me as I passed in front of them. I looked back and realized that Beck was calling me and laughing with his friends.

-Jade! Sweetie come here with us! Let's play a little! - He shouted.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, but they would not come. I'll be strong!

He kept calling me. But I ignored it. Finally stopped when I entered the school.

I went to my locker and grabbed my books.

-Jade ... - I looked back and saw Cat looking sad.

-Hi Cat. Look, I'm sorry for not having listened to you, he did horrible things to me! - Hot tears down my face.

She hugged me.

-I know ...

How could she know?

-How?

-He said for just about everyone at school ... But do not worry, every time it is.

-All the time?

-Yeah, that happens a lot. You're not the only Jade.

-Then I went one more? - I said sobbing.

She nodded in response.

I do not believe it! He is a jerk!

The bell rang and everyone went to class.

When I entered the room Sikowitz Beck and his friends were already there.

Cat and I sat well away from them.

The teacher came wearing his usual outfit that makes him look like a beggar.

Let's make a game of improvisation! Jade and Beck come up here! - Oh no! No, no, no! This can not be happening!

Beck stood up, but I remained seated.

-Jade, go here! - The teacher said.

-Sikowitz, I'm not feeling well. - I was trying to invent a better excuse, but that's what came out.

-Jade, Jade ... Lying is ugly, dear ... - Beck told me trying to provoke me.

-Yes, Beck is right. Jade go here! - I did what he said. Hopefully not a romantic scene. - Okay, you have to make a scene of romance! - Seriously! - And ... Scene!

Beck turned to me and stroked my face. I tried to get away a bit, but he grabbed my waist and kissed me.

It was a rough kiss and his mouth tasted of alcohol. Ew!

We parted and he said:

-Honey, I know I'm not as rich as the other mens you can find, but ... I really love you!

-I do not know ... My parents did not want us to be together! - I finally pulled away a little, but he took my hand. It was not a good feeling as the first time he did it. The touch was not soft...

-What is important is the love we feel. Do you love me? - He said.

-C-course yes. Do you feel the same?

-You know I do. I love you more than anything in the world. - I looked into his eyes. It was a lie! He was lying! Everything he said was a lie on the beach! Everything!

I ran out of the room before we could finish the scene. I went to the ladies room, and I felt the tears running down my face.

-Jade ... -Said a soft voice. It was Cat

I turned and hugged her.

-Cat, was all a lie! Everything he told me! He used me! I feel so dirty!

-Chill... He can not hurt you.

I calmed down and stopped the hiccups.

-You want to go back to the classroom? - She asked me.

-Yes, I will not let him feel superior to me!

-You got it girl! Show him that you are strong!

-No one plays with Jade West! - I said confidently.

We went back to the room with their heads held high.

Everyone looked at me, but I did not show any sign of weakness. Sikowitz continued the lesson as if nothing had happened, but I really did not pay attention. I was more busy thinking of a thousand ways to wipe the smile from the face of Beck Oliver. He'll be sorry!

Finally it came time interval. Cat and I sat at a table with Andre and Robbie.

We were talking normally when I felt someone sit beside me.

Have you wondered who would I put my scowl was now habitual.

-Hey. - I turned to see the guy who raped me, better known as Beck Oliver.

-Go away. - I said irritably.

He ignored me and put an arm around me. And I tried to take, but he was too strong. Soon his friends were sitting at our table.

All were strangely quiet. What's wrong with them!

-Beck, get out and take your dirty little friends along! - Cat shouted suddenly.

He kept ignoring.

I finally managed to get his arm off my shoulders. When did it he looked at me with a confused face.

-Why did you do that, beautiful?

He said with that smile demented.

-Why? You really do not know! - He shook his head. - Well, then let me explain! Yesterday you raped me! You hit me! I returned home feeling dirty and used!

-Is that a reason not to go out with me?

He has problems or something?!

-Yes! I do not know how you are considered the coolest guy in school! You just pass a pig, useless, disgusting and filthy! You're a junkie! Never talk to me! - I cried.

All were staring at me in school. I do not care! His reaction when I said it was great! He seemed on the verge of tears. Wow! I caused effects!

Suddenly he ran. It seemed that even he felt guilty!

-Jade ... - Cat started. - I think you should talk to him.

-Why? He deserves to feel that way!

-He goes through many bad things in his house. - One of his friends told me. I think his name is Ryder.

-Ok! I'll talk to him!

I went into the school looking for the boy who raped me, ironic, no?

I heard a noise coming from the janitor's closet and decided to go there. When I opened the door I saw a familiar figure with his head resting on his knees crying.

Does he?

-Beck? -I asked quietly.

-What do you want? I'm a pig! You should not stay with me!

Yes, he is.

I sat beside him.

-Look, the more you feel bad, do not do things like that.

-Do you really think I like raping innocent girls?!

-If you do not like, so why do it?

-My home life is very complicated. My father died when I was 8 years old and my mother was never the same. It takes several men home every day. I like to stay with you because its flavor is vanilla, very different from my home. There is the smell of drugs and alcohol. That's why I moved to the RV. I think I do it with the girls because I want to note that my mother did not put me off.

-Beck ... I knew nothing of this. - I'm sorry.

-I do have to apologize to you. I hurt you and that's awful! I'm sorry Jade! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my entire life! I was lucky to go out with you.

My eyes were filled with tears. His life is horrible. And I left worse today.

-I apologize. You do not do any harm.

I hugged him and he smiled again.

We parted and I looked into his eyes. Now all I saw was true. He was not lying. I kissed him and he seemed surprised, but kissed me back. This kiss was soft not harsh. I pulled away and smiled.

He took my hand, the touch was now like the first day. Soft.

-Let's go back out. - I suggested.

-Ok.

We stood up and went back to the table.

Everyone was looking at us.

-So? - Cat said.

-We're dating. -I replied.

Beck looked at me and smiled.

I think I can change Beckett Oliver. I just need to give it the attention it deserves.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Saturday afternoon and Beck and I decided to leave. First he took me in a coffee shop, we know better and I found out he is a boy too deep, but ...

He is so perfect, that's the problem ... Does everything you told me about your family true?

The velvety lips and eyes ... Oh! Those beautiful brown eyes haunt me in my dreams! The voice soft and ever so gentle, and tanned skin. He looks like an angel.

Now the main question: "He regrets having done this to me?"

We were going to his house, he said that his mother had left and come back later.

When we passed the RV lot of memories filled my head.

I still do not know if I should trust him.

We went into his house and immediately the smell of cocaine and alcohol filled my nose.

-I'm so sorry...

He seemed quite disturbed.

-It's okay.

-So what do you want?

-Let's watch a movie?

-Sure. What?

-The Scissoring?

He walked into the room and placed the film, I sat beside him on the couch.

After a while we heard a very loud noise.

-Beckett Oliver! Come here now! You stupid!

Beck's eyes widened.

-Jade, you have to leave now!

-But you'll be fine?

I was undecided. I can not leave Beck here with this crazy woman!

-Jade, please! I'll be fine, I promise.

He kissed me and took me to the back door.

-Beckett! - His mother kept crying.

-Coming!

-Call me later.

I said.

-Ok. Now go!

I ran to my house that was not far away from him.

But when I was leaving I heard a loud noise and glass breaking.

Resist, and went home.

_He'll be fine._

It had been over an hour I was back to his house. I was expecting him to call me.

Does Beck is right?

My phone started ringing and I ran it serves.

-Beck?!

-Jade ... - It looked like he was crying!

-Please, come get me.

-Beck? Where are you! Is everything okay?

-No. I'm in my RV. Come quick.

I went to my car as fast as I could and drove to his house.

When I arrived I realized I had blood stains on the front of the house.

I ran to the RV and when I saw him was full of bruises!

-Beck!

He hugged me and started crying.

-Come on, I'll take you to the hospital.

What did that bitch with my kid?! It will pay off!

Nobody messes with _Jade West_!


End file.
